lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunny Side Up
Sunny Side Up was one of the earlier Lalaloopsy Dolls released. But she was the very first twin doll, who came in a twin pack with her sister, Berry Jars 'N Jam. Personality Sunny Side Up, along with her sister, works on a farm in Lalaloopsy Land. It's possible that Sunny is a tomboy as she does more work than anything else, and she's one of the few Lalaloopsies who doesn't wear a dress. The two girls do not seem to argue (unless Sunny is snoring!), which makes working together so much better. Sunny is the younger twin. Sunny Side Up loves waking up bright and early at dawn, caring for all sorts of animals, and eating a huge breakfast made by Berry Jars 'N Jam of course. Appearance As stated, Sunny looks to be a tomboy as she is normally depicted in shorts or pants, or boyish attire. Sunny has fair skin and pale pink cheeks, along with normal black button eyes. Her hair is bright orange in color with curled bangs and almost neck length hair worn down. She wears a bright fuchsia bow on the right side of her bangs. Sunny wears a dark blue pair of short overalls over a red and white checkerboard patterned shirt, along with tall red tennis shoe-styled boots. When camping, Sunny Side Up wears a light pink pajama set with magenta polkadots and bright blue lining and buttons. Her hair bow seems to be a lighter pink, while on her feet she seems to be wearing magenta slip on shoes. Pet She has a yellow pet chick with pink themed wings, orange feet and a tiny beak. A small ring surrounds its eye. Home She lives on a farm with her twin sister, Berry Jars 'N Jam where every day is magical! Merchandise *Twin pack Sunny Side Up *Camping with Sunny *Mini doll Sunny Side Up *Carry-along playhouse Mini Trivia *Her pet chick is a recolor of Dot Starlight's bird and the same as Cotton Hoppalong's pet chick. *Sunny Side Up's name comes from a style of eggs, fitting in with her pet chick and farm girl personality. *According to the webisode Too Close for Comfort, Sunny snores. *Sunny wears a pink headband which is the same color as Berry's hair and Berry wears orange bows which are the same color as Sunny's hair. *In the webisode, "Too Close For Comfort!", where Berry attaches the straw pillow to Sunny's back, you will see that Sunny is wearing a red sleepsuit which is one of the Lalaloopsy fashion packs and also Pepper Pots 'N' Pan's outfit for the second edition mini. *Her television appearance is "Batter Up!". Gallery Sunny (Poster).jpg Twin Sisters Sunny and Berry.jpg Sunny side up box.jpg Sunny-berry 2-pk.jpg Sunny Side Up Mini Box.JPG Camping Sunny Box.jpg Mini Sunny Side Up.jpg Mini Camping With Sunny Side Up.jpg Sunnys playhouse inside.jpg Sunnys playhouse outside.jpg Sunnysideupberryjarsjam.jpg Picture of five series 2.jpg Mouth Working.png Straw Pillow.png Ep. 2 Princess Parade.png Kurrr.jpg Ep. 8 In a Jam.PNG Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Full Size Doll Category:Hair Color: Orange Category:Mini Category:Hairstyle: Straight Category:Skin Tone: Pale Category:Interest: Outdoors Category:Birthday: October Category:Pet: Bird Category:In the Show Category:Twin Sister